Nappa
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z: Chou Saiya Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z 5 *Dragon Ball: Devolution Fusions *Natz - Metamoran Fusion of Nappa and Raditz *Rappa - EX-Fusion of Nappa and Raditz Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Moves *Break Cannon *Bomber DX *Giant Attack *Megaton Throw *Break Storm Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Pump Up *Full Power Charge *Full Power Energy Wave *High Power Rush *Super Mouth Blast Levels Player *The Revenge of the Saiyans (6) Enemy *Saiyan Saga (12) *Saiyan Saga (13) *Saiyan Saga (14) *Saiyan Saga (15) *Saiyan Saga (16) Character Illustration (CV: Shozo Izuka, JP, Phil Parsons, US) An elite Saiyan warrior that accompanied Vegeta to Earth. He appears to be middle-aged, thanks to his Saiyan characteristics, but in actuality he is over 50 years old. He has been Vegeta's attendant ever since Vegeta's childhood, and has a somewhat violent nature, even among Saiyans. Though in rank he was classified as an elite warrior of nobility, he ultimately served as a servant to the prince which, when compared to the rest of Frieza's elite, was not a very impressive position. He put Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu to death with his incredible might, but fell powerless to Goku who had returned to Earth with new training and a deadly Kaio-ken technique. He begged for Vegeta's help, but was executed for his cowardice. His favorite moves include various energy waves, and with his natural stature and power, he has an overwhelming style of fighting. When Bardock challenged Frieza in "Bardock: The Father of Goku", a younger version of Nappa is seen. At the time, he actually had a little hair on his head. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset Base *Saiyan Soul *Pump Up *Chou Makouhou *Blazing Storm *Volcano Explosion Great Ape *Explosive Wave *Howl *Gigan(tic) Rock Throw *Super Explosive Wave *Chou Makouhou Story Levels Saiyan Saga *Hurry! Goku *Piccolo and Gohan *Gohan Enraged *Goku's Quiet Rage Tree of Might *A New Invader? (Great Ape) Fusion Reborn *Where In The Other World? Wrath of the Dragon *The Hero Suffers (Great Ape) Character Illustration Voice: Phil Parsons Nappa is an elite Saiyan warrior, one of the last survivors of his proud race. Having coming to Earth with Vegeta in search of the Dragon Balls, upon his arrival, Nappa blew up an entire city with a single blast, just to say hello. Needless to say, he possesses the ruthlessness and love of destruction typical to a Saiyan. In the battle with the Z-fighters, Nappa demonstrated his overwhelming power, easily defeating Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo. Nappa enjoys making sport of his prey, and often treats his victims to a wicked one-liner just before he annihilates them. Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset *Volcano Explosion *Blazing Storm *Saiyan Spirit *Impact Bomb *Nappa Cannon Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats *Retries: 2 *Type: Melee *Base Power Level: 210 *Base HP: 22,500 *Blast Spark: Medium Ki Blast Moveset *Unique A: Arm Break *Unique B: Hyper Guard *Special: Super Explosive Wave Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Story Missions *Arrival of the Saiyan Warriors (Level 7, HP: 720) Parallel Quests *Saibamen's Revenge (Level 9?, HP: 778) *Attack of the Saiyans (1) (Level 8, HP: 778) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Giant Storm **Break Strike *''Attack of the Saiyans (2) (Level 9, HP: 686)'' **''Arm Crash'' **''Bomber DX'' **''Genocide Shell'' **''Giant Storm'' *Burst Open and Mix! (Level 8, HP: 778) **Genocide Shell **Bomber DX **Break Cannon **Break Strike *Earth in Danger! (Level 18, HP: 1,330) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Giant Storm **Break Strike *Great Saiyaman is Here (Level 18, HP: 1,463) **Genocide Shell **Bomber DX **Break Strike *Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance (Level 38, HP: 1,669) **Genocide Shell **Bomber DX **Break Strike *Saiyan Warriors Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Story Missions Base *Saiyan Siege! - Defend the Earth (Level 5, HP: 7,000) **Arm Crash **Energy Wave Combo **Genocide Shell **Giant Storm *Saiyan Brutality! - Beyond the Limits (Level 6, HP: 5,811) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Murder Grenade **Giant Storm **Break Strike Parallel Quests Base *Saibamen's Revenge (Level 8, HP: 6,956) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Giant Storm **Break Strike *Attack of the Saiyans (1) (Level 8, HP: 6,956) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Giant Storm **Break Strike *Attack of the Saiyans (2) (Level 8, HP: 3,368) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Genocide Shell **Break Cannon *The Saiyan King Is...Who? (Level 8, HP: 6,956) **Bomber DX **Arm Crash **Break Cannon **Break Strike *Saiyan Survivors (Level 10, HP: 7,848) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Giant Storm *Burst Open and Mix! (Level 9, HP: 7,410) **Genocide Shell **Bomber DX **Break Cannon **Break Strike *Earth in Danger! (Level 26, HP: 13,225) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Giant Storm **Break Strike *Great Saiyaman is Here (Level 36, HP: 15,031) **Genocide Shell **Bomber DX **Break Strike *Saiyan Warriors *Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance *Super 17, the Ultimate Android *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! *A Ranger's Duty (Level 78, HP: 20,261) **Arm Crash **Energy Wave Combo **Ki Explosion **Full Power Charge **Giant Storm **Break Strike Great Ape *The Saiyan King Is..Who? (Level 10, HP: 14,800) **Boulder Toss **Great Ape Beam **Super Great Ape Beam **Howl *Saiyan Survivors (Level 12, HP: 14,000) **Boulder Toss **Great Ape Beam **Howl *Great Ape Festival (Level 50, HP: 29,800) **Boulder Break **Boulder Toss **Howl *The Return of the Great Ape-Fest! (Level 55, HP: 30,000) **Boulder Toss **Great Ape Beam **Super Great Ape Beam **Howl *A Ranger's Duty (Level 85, HP: 47,000) **Boulder Break **Great Ape Beam **Super Great Ape Beam **Howl Expert Missions Base *Attack of the Lone Supersoldier Attack (Level 50, HP: 12,730) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Genocide Shell **Giant Storm **Break Strike Great Ape *Expert Missions - Tutorial 1 (Level 1, HP: 1,960) **Brainwash Attack **Gigantic Ki Blast *Assault of the Great Ape (Level 40, HP: 45,500) **Boulder Break **Boulder Toss **Gigantic Ki Blast **Super Great Ape Beam **Howl *Huge Blasts for Huge Apes! (Level 55, HP: 31,500) **Boulder Break **Boulder Toss **Gigantic Ki Blast **Super Great Ape Beam Dragon Ball Z for Kinect Health *36,000 Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu! Stats *HP: 1,800 *BP: 4,000 *Ki Attacks: Blast, Energy Wave *BP Won: 500 Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu Stats *Hit Points: 220 *Ki Points: 68 *Power Rating: 4,000 *Experience: 750 Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans Stats First Battle *8,000 HP Second Battle *14,000 HP Third Battle *8,000 HP Final Battle *16,000 HP Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Levels Quest Mode *Elite Warrior *Saiyan Tagteam *Saiyan Tag Team Returns Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks Normal *Giant Storm Young *Bomber DX Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Bomber DX Abilities Normal *Chosen Warriors *Mighty Saiyan Warrior *Surging Power Super Saiyan 3 *Opportunity to Obstruct BR *Elite Saiyan Cards *UM2-53 *UM2-FCP3 *PBS-26 (Super Saiyan 3) *UM5-65 (BR) Dragon Ball: Devolution Stats Nappa (1) *Power: 2 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 1 Nappa (2) *Power: 3 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 2 Levels *Mighty Nappa - 4 Health Bars - Enemy *It's over 9000!!! - 1 Health Bar, Enemy Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Nappa.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Nappa (Great Ape).jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile (Great Ape) Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Nappa.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Dragon Ball FighterZ Website - Nappa.png|Dragon Ball FighterZ - Website Render Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-19E - Nappa.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-19E Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-20H - Nappa.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-20H Dragon Ball Legends - Nappa (Young) - Card EVT-11S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card EVT-11S (Young) Dragon Ball Legends - Victory - Nappa.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Victory Dragon Ball Legends - Victory - Nappa -Alt Palette-.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Victory (Alternate Palette) Dragon Ball Legends - Victory - Nappa (Young).png|Dragon Ball Legends - Victory (Young) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Nappa.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Nappa (Super Saiyan 3).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Super Saiyan 3) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Nappa (Adult).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Adult) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Nappa (BR).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (BR) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Normal) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Normal) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Normal) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Normal) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Normal) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Normal) 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Super Saiyan 3).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Super Saiyan 3) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Adult) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Adult) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Adult) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Adult) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Adult) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa (Adult) 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa; BR.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nappa: BR Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Saiyans